


Если я расскажу тебе, будешь ли ты слушать?

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Тот человек на мосту… я знал его…» – Баки не стоило произносить эту фразу при Александре Пирсе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если я расскажу тебе, будешь ли ты слушать?

**Author's Note:**

> * Название взято из песни [**"Bittersweet"**](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/w/within_temptation/bittersweet.html) группы **Within Temptation**  
>  * AU по отношению к финалу битвы на хелликарьере

  


Стив не был готов к такому, когда шел на задание. К холодной решительности и пугающему неузнаванию в знакомых глазах – да, но не к яростной ненависти, и уж тем более не к тем словам, что с отвращением выплюнул Баки, стоило Стиву позвать его по имени.  
– Не называй меня так! – прошипел он, нанося удар, вышибающий воздух из легких, – У меня нет имени; оно пропало в снегах и ледяной воде той пропасти!  
Стив на какое-то мгновение осознал, что не может дышать, что в легких не осталось воздуха, а вдохнуть нет ни малейшей возможности. И не из-за удара вовсе, а из-за оцепенения и накативших воспоминаний о том страшном дне.  
Он смотрел на Баки и видел, что это уже не тот бесстрастный профессиональный убийца, четко следовавший приказу, которого Стив встретил сутки назад на мосту. В этом человеке было нечто, неуловимо напоминавшее Баки, его лучшего друга и единственного близкого человека. Нет, убийцей он быть не перестал, но приобрел какую-то, человечность и эмоции. Вот только то, что он произнес… пугало. Пугало тем, что было полным бредом. Что Гидра сделала с ним?  
– Нет, – прохрипел Стив, настаивая на своем даже когда все силы уходили на то, чтобы не кривиться от боли, которую причиняло пулевое ранение в животе, – тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюк…  
– Не произноси этого! – зарычал Баки, сдавливая горло Стива бионической рукой, – у меня нет имени! Нет! Его нет из-за тебя!  
Стив задыхался, но не пытался ничего сделать, потому что на какое-то мгновение его парализовало от услышанного. Он так долго старался искупить свою вину в том, что не спас тогда Баки, что не прыгнул за ним, что даже не попытался хотя бы найти его тело и похоронить, как полагалось герою… что теперь, услышав этот упрек от самого Баки… Стив начал задыхаться уже не от железной хватки на шее.  
Если бы он не выплакал все слезы в тот день, то сейчас бы, наверное, сдерживал рыдания. Потому что… потому что он не мог простить себе до сих пор.  
Стива не удивило, что Баки все это знал и помнил, хотя вчера даже не узнавал его. Ему не показалось это странным, потому что всколыхнувшееся чувство вины, превратившее его душу в пропасть, не давало адекватно мыслить и анализировать ситуацию. Его захватили эмоции.  
– Ты мой друг, – начал Стив, не замечая, что хватка почему-то ослабла, а Баки смотрел на него с долей недоумения, но стоило ему произнести эту фразу, как пальцы сомкнулись на шее с новой силой.  
– Друг, которого ты бросил, забыв про свою дружбу! – угрожающе прошипел он и, коротко замахнувшись, нанес удар такой силы, что голова Стива откинулась назад, а на языке почувствовался металлический привкус крови, – почему ты не прыгнул за мной, Стив, почему?! Ты не представляешь, через какой ад мне пришлось пройти, – исступленно повторял Баки, нанося удар за ударом, превращая лицо Стива в кровавую маску.  
– Баки…– невнятно произнес Стив, разбитыми в кровь губами.  
Он не знал, что сказать, как оправдать себя – да и существовало ли для него оправдание? – потому что слова Баки были правдой. Он бросил его, побоялся прыгнуть следом и только лишь бессильно наблюдал сквозь пелену слез как внизу, в ущелье змеится темной нитью река, в которой исчез Баки… Тот день стал для Стива личным адом над водой.  
– Нет, – зашипел Баки – теперь меня зовут Зимний солдат! И в этом виноват только ты! И как меня радует, что Гидра дала мне возможность отомстить, – он неприятно оскалился.  
Стив моргнул. В голове словно что-то щелкнуло и все встало на свои места. Эмоции поблекли перед открывшимся знанием. Так вот в чем дело!  
Гидра! Так вот почему Баки так неожиданно все вспомнил. Гидра вернула ему воспоминания, частично добавив что-то свое и «взрастив» ненависть и жажду мести. Раз Баки не справился с заданием на мосту и не смог устранить Стива, то… то нет человека целеустремленней, который хочет отомстить. Что Гидра и сделала – заставила Баки возненавидеть Стива. И вполне успешно.  
Значит, имеет смысл попробовать достучаться до него, ведь часть воспоминаний были реальными. Стоило взять себя в руки и попробовать вернуть настоящего Баки. Только оставался вопрос – как? Стив сомневался, что Баки сейчас поверит его словам, какими бы красивыми и убедительными они не были. Но никто не мешал проверить. Все равно Стив не собирался уходить с этого корабля живым, особенно теперь. Теперь уже точно было незачем.  
Пока Стив судорожно соображал, как ему поступить, Баки потянулся к поясу за ножом. И тут Стив вспомнил про одну немаловажную деталь. Он потянулся к вороту костюма, но Баки среагировал моментально – перехватил запястье, после чего придавил руку к полу и наступил на ладонь коленом.  
– Раньше нужно было…– прошипел Баки, поднося лезвие к шее Стива и слегка нажимая на него так, что на коже проступила алая капля крови, – пытаться.  
– Я не буду с тобой драться, – просто сказал Стив, – ты мой друг.  
– Ты…– начал Баки, но Стив перебил:  
– Только выслушай меня, а потом можешь делать все, что захочешь, – Стив очень надеялся, что сможет достучаться до настоящего Баки, до его памяти и заблокированных воспоминаний. В противном случае его ждала смерть от рук лучшего друга.  
Баки прищурился, сверля его яростным взглядом, но спустя мгновение – Стив невольно затаил дыхание – убрал нож и кивнул, тем самым давая возможность говорить.  
– Когда ты сорвался с поезда, – начал Стив, – я пытался вернуться, но мне не позволили, – губы Баки презрительно скривились, но он промолчал, – всем было важнее победить Красного Черепа, что для них какой-то рядовой солдат, хоть и очень важный для героя нации? Единственное, что я тогда мог – точнее, думал, что могу – попытаться заглушить горечь потери и поглощающее с каждой минутой чувство вины в алкоголе, но сыворотка лишила меня этой возможности. И тогда я впервые услышал, что не виноват, хотя знал, что это совсем не так. Я был виноват, только я один и никто больше. Но им было невыгодно такое мое состояние и мне предложили отомстить, видимо, стараясь отвлечь, но все равно используя в своих целях. Кроме меня никто не смог бы остановить Красного Черепа.  
И я ухватился за эту возможность, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить свою боль, обмануть себя. Я ни на минуту не забывал о тебе, а потом появилась возможность искупить вину. Тот самолет…– Стив замолчал, сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что их в любой момент может придавить обломком рушащегося корабля, и продолжил: – я мог спастись, ведь я чертов Капитан Америка, но не захотел. Не захотел, потому что без тебя мне незачем было жить, Баки, – он снова потянулся к вороту. На этот раз Баки позволил, только проводил движение непонятным взглядом, – вот, – Стив потянул из-под формы цепочку, а когда достал жетоны, Баки неожиданно перехватил их сам и уставился на выбитые буквы, – они твои, – кивнул Стив, – Ты никогда не терял свое имя, оно всегда было со мной.  
Баки недоверчиво нахмурился. Стив осторожно выпутал жетоны из его пальцев, дернул за цепочку, срывая с шеи, после чего вложил ее Баки в ладонь. Тот почему-то уставился на жетоны с долей ужаса и недоверия.  
– Ты сам отдал их мне после плена. Сказал, что хочешь, чтобы они всегда были у меня, не объяснив почему. Да я и не успел спросить. Но они были со мной всегда. Так я чувствовал себя увереннее, словно ты всегда стоял плечом к плечу. Когда я направил самолет вниз, а после замерзал – держал их в руке.  
Меня так и нашли – со скрюченными пальцами, сжимающими жетоны. Все подумали, что это мои собственные и не стали изучать и рассматривать. Ты никогда не был забыт, Баки, – повторил Стив, – тот ад мы разделили на двоих, сами того не зная.  
Сейчас вокруг них тоже разверзся ад: все охватило огнем из-за многочисленных взрывов, корабль разрушался с каждой минутой все сильнее и вот-вот должен был рухнуть в воду. Тот же ад над водой, что и много лет назад, только вот еще хуже, потому что противостояние было не против врагов нации, а между двумя друзьями, которые когда-то стояли плечом к плечу и готовы были отдать друг за друга жизнь. Хотя Стив и сейчас готов был…  
Баки переводил нечитаемый взгляд с жетонов на Стива до тех пор, пока не прогремел очередной взрыв, и огромная балка не рухнула вниз, утягивая за собой пол и… Баки. Снова. Стив закричал, успел извернуться и ухватить его за руку. Он не мог допустить повторения того дня.  
Баки посмотрел на него с тем же выражением, застывшим в глазах, что и прежде, но только сейчас Стив понял – растерянность. Баки был растерян от его слов и действий. Ему внушили такое, что никак не вязалось с действительностью, и это выбивало его из колеи.  
– Стив? – позвал он, наконец, но во взгляде все еще оставалось сомнение, – Не отпускай меня.  
Стив едва не рассмеялся от облегчения. Кажется, ему удалось достучаться до него. Кажется…  
Послышался треск, и их ощутимо тряхнуло. Стив едва не покатился вниз, но во время успел ухватиться за вывороченный штырь. Оглянулся назад и заметил, как стекло, на котором он лежал пошло трещинами. Похоже, двоих оно уже не сможет выдержать. Отпустить Баки он не мог, и перекатиться Стиву тоже было некуда. Оставался лишь один вариант. Единственный и верный.  
– Баки, – крикнул Стив, крепче сжимая его руку, – быстро забирайся наверх!  
Он кивнул и, кое-как подтянувшись, неловко заполз на платформу.  
– Прыгай, когда корабль опустится достаточно низко, – напоследок произнес Стив и, печально улыбнувшись, перевалился через край. Если ему повезет, его не заденет обломком или он не упадет на них в воду, то…  
Не повезло.  
Стоило Стиву свеситься через край, как кусок арматуры скользнул вниз и, задев Стива, утянул его за собой в воду. Перед глазами все поплыло и завертелось и , перед тем, как тьма поглотила его, Стив успел увидеть шокированный взгляд Баки. Он успел улыбнуться, радуясь, что на этот раз спас его, но потом перед глазами все потемнело, и Стив рухнул в воду.  
Он не чувствовал, как легкие наполняются водой, как мелкие обломки добавляют переломов. Стив умирал, но умирал с мыслью, что на этот раз поступил правильно. Он искупил свою вину перед Баки и очень надеялся, что его поступок поможет тому вспомнить все.  
***  
Стив закашлялся, сплевывая воду, после чего почувствовал какое-то движение возле головы. Кто-то заботливо придержал его, осторожно обхватив место с раной, и укладывал на что-то мягкое. Судя по боли, отзывающейся во всем теле, Стив был жив. Но… Баки!  
Стив резко распахнул глаза и резко дернулся, в тайне боясь увидеть вынесенное на берег тело друга, но его мягко, но настойчиво удержали на месте:  
– Тш, – послышался тихий и очень знакомый голос, – лежи спокойно, нам нужно дождаться медиков. У тебя много ран.  
– Баки? – спросил Стив, медленно повернув голову, – ты жив…– с облегчением улыбнулся он, но тут же скривился от боли. Даже улыбка вызывала спазмы.  
– Конечно, жив, – ответил тот, помолчал, а потом добавил, – тупица.  
– Что? – неверяще переспросил Стив. Он хорошо помнил это детское оскорбление, но еще лучше он запомнил тот вечер, когда Баки так назвал его в последний раз – перед своим уходом на фронт.  
– Знаешь, – улыбнулся Баки, так, как улыбался только он, а не Зимний солдат, – Гидра сделала глупость, дав мне все воспоминания, даже частично измененные, и послав убить тебя. Они, похоже, забыли, что ты бываешь очень убедительным.  
Баки наклонился к нему – Стив понял, что лежал головой у него на коленях – и убрал прилипшие ко лбу мокрые волосы. Стив услышал тихое знакомое звяканье, и стало даже как-то легче дышать. Значит, Баки и правда смог все вспомнить. Вернуться…  
– Но не будь ты сейчас с кучей переломов и ранений, огреб бы не хуже, чем раньше огребал в подворотнях, – ровным тоном произнес Баки. Совсем близко послышались сирены скорой помощи.  
– И за что же? – фыркнул Стив и немного задрал голову, чтобы видеть лицо Баки, но тут же скривился от прострелившей вдоль позвоночника боли.  
– За то, что хотел заставить пройти меня через еще один ад! – Гневно прищурился Баки, – тебе ли не знать, каково это, потерять лучшего друга.  
– Я не мог позволить тебе упасть, – тихо сказал Стив, вслушиваясь в приближающийся вой скорой помощи, – прости меня, Бак. Я…  
– Хватит, Стив. Не надо, – перебил его Баки и порывисто обнял, – ты помог мне этим поступком вспомнить, а теперь полежи спокойно.  
Стив не мог поверить в то, что вот этот самый человек недавно пытался его убить. А сейчас снова стал тем, кем был для Стива всегда – другом… словно и не было семидесяти лет разлуки.  
Несмотря на общее состояние, Стиву стало так легко и хотелось улыбаться. Но было больно. Поэтому он позволил себе только один счастливый вздох, а потом:  
– Баки?  
– Что, Стив? – выпрямившись, отозвался тот, посматривая в сторону шоссе.  
– Только не сбегай. Они не посмеют тронуть тебя, пока я рядом, – уверенно произнес Стив, – и я больше не хочу оставаться один в этом мире.  
Баки улыбнулся уголками губ и, похоже, с трудом подавил желание взлохматить – как всегда делал в детстве и до войны – Стиву волосы.  
– Они и не тронут. У меня слишком много нужной им информации. Ну наконец-то, – проворчал Баки, увидев медиков с носилками.  
– Баки? – снова позвал Стив, уже не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
– Что?  
– Ты делал мне искусственное дыхание?  
– Заткнись, Стив. 


End file.
